


Pacific Fell

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, request from tumblr, this was a fun set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Instead of Kaiju we get....skeletons





	Pacific Fell

The fight had lasted a full half hour. The citizens of the city had watched in panic from the shelters as the massive skeleton had engaged with their protector bot, piloted by two brave souls. Blow after blow, both combatants kept their composure, the movements of each turning into a swirling, graceful waltz.

Eventually, the robot succumbed to the massive bones protruding from its hull, and the power went down. There was mostly silence from the masses, a few of the more despairing breaking into sobs. Their protector had lost; they were at the mercy of the terrifying creature.

—

Edge was elated. He’d never had a battle so exhilarating outside the Underground! He had to congratulate his opponents. It was only good sportsmanship.

He brushed some soot and bone dust off his battle body, making sure he was presentable, then walked up to the robot. These humans were ingenious warriors, building machines to make up for their lack of size and strength individually. He would have to study these at some point to see if they could be useful for monsters as well.

But for now, the pleasantries. He smashed his hand into the head of the robot, gripping the two humans inside and pulling them out. Oh…that might have been rash since it seemed they were injured in the fighting. One of them was bleeding slightly from their arm while the other had a black eye. No matter, he would set them back in their tiny city soon enough. 

“HUMANS! YOU HAVE LIVED UP TO EVEN MY HIGH STANDARDS. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR HIGHLY SKILLED BATTLE TACTICS,” the captain boomed.

The humans were shaking in his grip, but they seemed amazed. Good; he was quite a sight to behold, after all, and their reaction was only proper.

“YES, I KNOW I AM BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION, BUT THAT MAKES OUR FIGHT THAT MUCH MORE MEANINGFUL! YOU ARE CLOSE TO MY EQUAL IN STAMINA, MIGHT, AND CUNNING, ESPECIALLY SURPRISING IN ONES SO SMALL. I CANNOT SHAKE YOUR HAND, BUT I CERTAINLY WISH I COULD.” He saw the humans nod and heard a very weak ‘thank you’ from both pilots.

He then set them back down near the city, “NOW, IF YOU DON’T MIND, I THINK I WILL EXPLORE MORE OF THE SURFACE. I HOPE WE MAY MEET AGAIN ON THE GLORIOUS FIELD OF BATTLE!”

—-

The confusion at this show of fair play was unfathomable. Having expected terror and fury from the monsters when the barrier broke, Papyrus had flattened all of them with his politeness and harsh voice. Speech? Manners? A decidedly dark sense of fashion?

What had been released from down there anyway?

 

\----

Sans yawned, following his brother around. Ever since Papyrus had come through the portal, he’d insisted on staying out here. So, being the dedicated brother he was, Sans had followed.

Now, he was sitting in the back of a crowd of humans who were watching his brother fight one of their giant robots. Paps loved fighting; it was fun and good exercise, he said. Too much work for him, Sans thought, rolling his eyes. But, if Papyrus was happy, he’d be okay.

But the humans…they were kind of starting to get curious about him, too.

“eh…can I help you?” he lifted a browbone at some young-looking humans near his foot.

“dude….you’re so rad,” said one of them and Sans had to suppress a snort of laughter. Where had this guy been to have such dated slang?

“thanks, i guess. anythin’ else?” Sans sat up more to make sure he was as intimidating as possible.

The group talked among themselves before the dated guy said, “Can we like….see your ribs, dude?”

“wha? why?” He was a bit disturbed by this line of questioning.

“We’re medical students!” a female piped up, her face and soul shining with genuine contentment. Huh, Sans liked this one. At least she didn’t talk like she was out of some old film that fell into the dump. “It’s just fascinating to have living breathing skeletons like you and your brother around.”

“oh, okay. why didn’tcha say so before. I don’t mind showin’ off,” He smirked and removed his jacket and shirt, his ivory bones warming in the direct sunlight. The humans gasped in awe, and Sans chuckled darkly, his gold tooth glinting in his pleased smile. “soak it in, humans. i got all day.”


End file.
